Fate is Funny Like That
by LoonyRoses
Summary: Blaine saved a boy from being beaten. They become friends over time but sometimes the past can get in the way.


Blaine rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, yawning widely.

He'd been sitting at the same table every afternoon in the Lima Public Library without fail.

It was something of a tradition for Blaine. Something that was stable and constant, which was something Blaine clung to like a life line.

His parents weren't _bad,_ per say, but he prefered solitude to being around them.

His dad was a well known bank owner, very wealthy and known for his perfect life. That is, a life with his wonderful wife Mary and their eldest son Cooper.

Blaine wasn't hidden from the pressure of the public but when he came out it wasn't exactly a secret. It quickly spread to all the gossip magazines you saw when in line at the supermarket that stay at home wifes liked to read and soon everyone new it: Richard Anderson has a gay son.

Blaine's father acted like it was nothing and refused to adress it directly. If one of the men at worked asked, Richard Anderson swore that no, he did not have a gay son.

Cooper left after he graduated highschool. He had always had a thing for acting and was the lead in almost every play the school put on. Not to mention his athletic talent, which brought home many trophies that were their parents pride and joy.

Somewhere in his senior year, Mary and Richard sat Cooper down and told him he had to settle down. He was going to take over for Richard when he was gone, no buts about it.

That was when Cooper left.

There was no warning, no note. Just an empty upstairs bedroom.

They only knew he was alive when he appeared on a commercial for a special brand of dog food, smiling brightly at his pretend wife and pretend dog.

Blaine went on with his life as best as he could, prefering to avoid his family at all costs, which was kind of impossible with a big shot actor as a brother.

The Sadie-Hawkins dance marked his first public action as a homosexual though, and the way that story ended led him to the front doors of Dalton Academy for Boys.

_The_ Dalton Academy, where generation upon generation of wealthy, well-known men attended and became legends.

Blaine didn't know what to expect when he walked in through the heavy wooden doors, but he did not expect a family like the Warblers.

Of course, happiness had a price. And that price was higher expectations.

Each student was expected to do at least two extra-curricular activities and keep their grade point average at a 3.5 at the very least.

Which was why, every afternoon since his sophmore year, Blaine has found himself at this table.

Yes, the Westerville Public Library or Dalton Library were always open and much closer, but something about Lima always called Blaine's attention. He couldn't tell you why, but it was just where he felt calmest.

"Excuse me sir."

Blaine jumped at the voice and turned around to see the librarian, an eighty-year old woman with tired eyes and hair that was always pulled into a bun, staring at him as if she knew him better than he knew himself.

Blaine shivered at the thought.

"The library is closing now," she said softly.

Blaine nodded his thanks and packed up, making his way toward the large double-doors.

Outside the wind was blowing hard and the white puffs of clouds were slowly making their way across the bright blue sky. It was only mid-September and it was already very cold.

Blaine tightened his bag's strap on his shoulder and he decended the stairs and onto the street.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day and many people were walking instead of driving. Everyone was walking in pairs or on the phone, laughing and smiling at their partner.<p>

Blaine wondered if they ever thought about how other people were doing that day, if they ever thought about asking a stranger if they were happy today.

The wind blew harder and Blaine ducked into his shirt's collar.

"FAGGOT!"

Blaine stopped cold and looked around.

Everyone else was going on as if nothing had happened.

Blaine started walking again.

_"STOP IT! PLEASE!" _

This time it was another voice, screaming and obviously crying.

Blaine stopped again and turned around.

Nothing.

"_HELP!" _

He ducked into the alley between a Chinese resturant and a cheap liquor store. There were more muffled screams and dark peals of laughter, this time closer.

Blaine slowly made his way to the turn that led behind the Chinese resturant and gaped at what he saw.

A small boy about his age was surrounded by towering, muscular boys not much older that him. They were holding a bottle of wine and swearing at the boy with slurred speeches, occasionally throwing punches and laughing at him as he called out for help.

Blaine knew he had to do something. Call the police. Run for help. _Scream _for help. Anything but run in and fight them himself.

Which was exactly what he did.

If you asked Blaine just what the hell he was doing, he wouldn't be able to answer. As far as he was concerned, he was still ten feet away staring with an over loaded book bag and stiff legs.

"HEY!"

Blaine felt like someone else as he launched himself at the boys, pushing them away from the other teen.

"_Get. Off!"_ Blaine screamed at them, swiping his hands at them as if he were a cat and could claw away the bullies.

The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins when he heard the sirens.

The other teenagers stared with wide, fearful eyes as a young police officer screamed at them to put their hands up.

Blaine did as he was told, darting his eyes to the side where the other boy was laying on the ground unconscious.

More sirens grew louder and Blaine's head pounded, the sirens fading out and his vision getting blurry.

He heard shouts from the people around as they stared at him.

The cop ran towards him, his arms outstretched as if to catch him.

And that's when he fainted.


End file.
